


Change of Subject

by LacePendragon



Series: Reposted RWBY Fics [7]
Category: RWBY
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Pre-Canon, Qrow Branwen Has No Sense of Self-Preservation, Sexual Tension, probably
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-27 09:40:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21116651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LacePendragon/pseuds/LacePendragon
Summary: James is angry. Qrow is horny. This is nothing new. At least, not until James notices.





	Change of Subject

**Author's Note:**

> Written March 2016. Reposted October 2019.
> 
> I still love this fic. It's short and cute and great. Now, go love it too.

Qrow’s back hit the wall, heading snapping back to knock against the concrete, and James’ snarling face appeared a second later. He stared up at James, maybe trembling a bit, as the man growled at him.

“Have you lost your damn mind?” James’ voice ripped through Qrow’s skull, piercing deep until Qrow wanted to dig his fingers tight into his hands to hide the way they shook. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d scared James badly enough to get James to scare him back. Except it wasn’t all fear. Not even close. Ha.

Qrow swallowed hard. “Not to my knowledge,” he said, keeping his voice carefully level despite the low rasp it picked up. Despite the fear, there was an undercurrent of hunger and want piercing his veins, leaving him struggling to keep them both in check.

“You could have been _killed,_ or worse, _suspended_,” hissed James. He planted one hand on the wall next to Qrow’s head and glared, if possible, even harder at Qrow.

Qrow cocked an eyebrow. “Way to get your priorities backwards, Jimmy.”

“It’s James.” Qrow grinned inwardly at the growl.

“Mm-hm,” said Qrow. He rolled his eyes and folded his arms, ignoring the way his body was reacting to the proximity of James and the way his pants were slowly growing tighter. “Come on, it was one little rule break. Nothing happened.”

James’ glare fell away to a look that was more incredulous than anything else. “You call accidentally letting a _giant Nevermore_ into Atlas nothing?” He shook his head and pushed off the wall, turning away from Qrow. “Unbelievable.”

Qrow pushed off the wall and darted in front of James, spinning around so he could face him again. He folded his arms behind his head and grinned at James, all half-cocked and ready for a fight.

“Oh come on, Jimmy—”

“It’s _James._” His voice dropped into a proper growl that Qrow felt all the way down. He swallowed and hoped the flush working its way down his neck and throat wasn’t visible.

“—whatever. Look, I’m just saying, if you really think I can’t handle one little giant Nevermore, then I’ve gotta wonder what you think a fully fledged Huntsman is capable of,” said Qrow, rolling his eyes. He cocked his head to one side and grinned, mostly teeth. “You worried about little ole’ Qrow?”

“There’s nothing little about you, least of all your _attitude_,” said James. He stepped forward, getting in Qrow’s face and Qrow felt a thrill rip down his spine. “Besides, a ‘little giant Nevermore’ is an oxymoron, you idiot. There’s no such thing.”

Qrow shrugged and twirled back around, hopping up onto the table beside them and planting his feet in the chair in front of him. He leaned back on the table, pressing his hands into the glass behind him, and grinned at James, mostly teeth once again.

“It’s called a figure of speech, Jim-Jam, you should learn them, might make you more human,” said Qrow. He wiggled his eyebrows, a trick he’d picked up from Tai, and let his amusement etch itself across his entire body – in the line of his figure and in the quirk of his mouth. “Lighten up, seriously.”

“I don’t need to lighten up, I need to do my job, and you gallivanting around Atlas on the backs of _Grimm_ is not instilling peace into my citizens,” said James. His voice was tight and he stepped toward Qrow, planting a hand on the table next to Qrow’s knee to lean over him properly.

Qrow suppressed a shiver and bit the inside of his cheek to hide the hopeful grin he wanted to give. “Really? And you don’t think me taking down that Nevermore was protecting your people? Gotta say, I feel unappreciated.” He pouted, careful to keep it minimal and more put-out than actually upset. “I _can_ do my job, Jimmy.”

“James.” But the words got a little less convincing each time, even if the growl never left his voice when he said them. He planted his other hand on the table and leaned over Qrow, looming so close that Qrow could feel the heat coming off him. It was uneven heat, but heat all the same, and Qrow’s entire body went hot and rigid in not entirely unpleasant ways.

Would have been more pleasant if his dick wasn’t digging into his zipper now, but hey, couldn’t win them all.

“You would do well to _respect_ me, Qrow,” said James in a low voice that shouldn’t have been nearly attractive as it was. Qrow swallowed hard, well aware that his arousal was showing now. Qrow saw the way James’ brow furrowed and his gaze skimmed over Qrow quickly. Saw the way he took note of Qrow’s flushed face and dilated pupils, and, eventually, the now-noticeable tenting in his jeans.

“Heh,” said Qrow, unsure of what else to say. James stared at him, somewhere between shocked and frustrated. “Oops?” He shrugged as best he could in his current position.

“Unbelievable,” muttered James. He pushed off the table, taking the delicious warmth with him, and stalked away from the table, fists clenched at his sides.

Qrow pushed off the table as well, grimacing at the way he brushed against his jeans. Ouch. Chaffing. That wasn’t gonna be fun later. Stupid idea, going commando, especially around James, but he really hadn’t felt like doing laundry.

Not that he _ever_ felt like doing laundry.

“What, that freak you out more than me falling through your skylight?” asked Qrow. He sounded more amused than he was, even if his voice was a little lower than it should have been. Though _that_ wasn’t intentional. Oops. “Everybody has shit that gets ‘em off, Jim, just so happens that you’re one of ‘em for me.” He stuffed his hands in his pockets and shrugged, cheeks a little hot.

“You. I. That’s…” James shook his head and rubbed his face with his left hand, the other still clenched at his side. He turned to face Qrow and gave him a flat look. “You are _ridiculous._”

“Don’t see you complainin’,” said Qrow. He wiggled his hips and saw the way James’ neck flushed and the way averted his gaze. He strode across the room to James and paused in front of him, shifting his weight from side to side to make his hips sway while he was this close to James. His hands came up, hesitating a moment to see if James would jerk back, then settled loosely on James’ shoulders.

“Qrow.” There was no warning in James’ voice, more fear, anticipation, than anything else. “I…”

“You want me to stop?” asked Qrow, raising an eyebrow.

James swallowed hard and pressed his lips together but, slowly, carefully, he shook his head. “No,” he breathed. “I don’t.”

Qrow leaned up and closed the distance between them, capturing James’ lips in a warm, glorious kiss that left Qrow flushing hot as he pulled himself closer to James. James settled his hands on Qrow’s waist and deepened the kiss, sending thrills down Qrow’s spine.

When they parted, Qrow grinned up at James, who looked down at him with flushed cheeks and hooded eyes. Qrow was still hard against James’ thigh, and more than a little hopeful that they could resolve that little ‘problem’ in the near future.

“Qrow…” James trailed off, swallowing visibly. Qrow wondered if James even knew how to finish that sentence, if he had any idea what he’d just done. “I…”

Qrow looked hopefully at James, biting the inside of his cheek to keep from interrupting James.

“We can’t sleep together,” said James, after a moment.

Qrow slumped, not quite managing to hide his disappointment. As he went to step away from James, arms falling away, James’ hands on his hips tightened.

“_Wait_,” said James, a touch of desperation in his voice. Qrow looked up at James again and saw the panic that lingered behind James’ eyes. “We can’t sleep together… yet.” He hesitated on the last word, barely choking it out. And oh, there was a story behind that hesitation, but Qrow wasn’t sure what it was. “If you want to do this…” He took a deep breath. Qrow draped his arms around James’ shoulders again, holding on a little tighter this time.

“What’s up?” asked Qrow.

James swallowed. “I don’t do casual sex, Qrow. I don’t tend to engage in relationships at all.”

“But?” prompted Qrow, hoping there _was_ a but to all this.

“But I am… attracted to you,” said James. He pushed the word out like it was physically painful, but Qrow didn’t hold it against him. “Would you like to go out for dinner?”

Qrow slid one hand up to toy with the hair at the back of James’ head. He hummed, boner flagging as he smiled at James. “Sure, you buying?”

“It only seems fair, as I asked,” said James. “Seven?”

Qrow chuckled and leaned forward, kissing James again. “Actually,” he said, pulling back, “how about now?” He couldn’t help but be pleased at the way James’ eyes fluttered after their kiss. James nodded to him and Qrow pulled one hand from James’ shoulder and laced his fingers with James’, tugging him toward the door. With a soft laugh, he led James, who was smiling broadly, toward the elevator, intent on making this a fantastic date.

With any luck, he’d get a few more after this one. If he was good, anyway. Heh.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are appreciated!


End file.
